


plans

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: Hufflepuff Seeker!Laura AU [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor!Danny, Hufflepuff seeker!Laura AU, Hufflepuff!Perry, Minor Angst, Ravenclaw!Carmilla, Ravenclaw!LaFontaine, Sickening Fluff, hufflepuff!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: October of Laura's sixth year at Hogwarts.It's Halloween, and Laura and Carmilla have a rare day off together, which leads to a serious conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're all doing well :) This piece was actually supposed to be up in time for last Halloween, but my life is a mess and time isn't real. So, here it is in time for Valentine's Day! Have some sickening fluff you lovely people.

“Carm, come on you’re going to make me snip too many twigs,” Laura laughed, attempting to shrug her girlfriend off her shoulder, steadying her broom with one hand and holding a small pair of scissors in the other. 

“I’d apologize but this is the first time we’ve been alone in days and your neck is oh so distracting,” Carmilla drawled, grinning against Laura’s sweet smelling skin.

Laura affectionately rolled her eyes but leaned back into Carmilla all the same. Carmilla hummed happily, winding her arms snugly around Laura’s middle. 

A gust of cold, late October wind rushed past them, and the two huddled closer to each other, and the tiny little fire Laura had conjured up in a jar. The sun was out and warming their backs though, despite the chill of the wind. It was Saturday, and Laura had dragged Carmilla down to the lake after breakfast for some much needed alone time before the Halloween feast later that night. With the quidditch season starting up soon, the two hadn’t been able to catch much time alone together except for the odd evening in the library between school work and quidditch practice. Because of the holiday though, Laura was off the hook when it came to practice for the night, and she wanted to take advantage of that. 

“Seriously Carm if I trim this side too much it’s going to start pulling to the right,” Laura said, still giggling. “Just give me five minutes and I’m all yours, alright?”

Carmilla let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine,” She murmured, settling with resting her chin on Laura’s shoulder as she traced small circles onto Laura’s stomach through her sweater as Laura snipped the last few twigs that needed trimming, and then took out the broom handle polish. In truth, Carmilla was perfectly happy to rest her head on Laura’s shoulder, watching her work, and closing her eyes for a few minutes now and then. Laura was so careful with her broom, always handling it with care, much like how she touched Carmilla. Always gentle, soft. Slow. Occasionally slightly rougher, but only when Carmilla asked for it. 

Carmilla pressed a slow kiss to Laura’s shoulder and quietly waited for Laura to finish. 

Laura blew out a shaky breath, trying to compose herself as she ignored the hot fluttering of her stomach at the feeling of Carmilla’s hands so close to the waist of her pants, which, for once, Carmilla seemed unaware of. “Done,” She said after a little while, setting her broom aside and packing away her broom care kit. She turned in Carmilla’s arms and was met with a soft smile. 

“About time,” Carmilla murmured, pressing another kiss to Laura’s cheek, just barely brushing the corner of her mouth.

“That was barely ten minutes, Carm,” Laura said, gently pinching Carmilla’s side. 

Carmilla squirmed away from Laura’s hand, and threw her a look. “Well, excuse me for missing my girlfriend,” She said, her bottom lip poking out in a slight pout.

Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla’s, being unable to ignore that little pout, and sighed happily as they broke apart a moment later. “I missed you too,” She said, running her hand up and down Carmilla’s forearm. She curled closer to Carmilla, a thought suddenly crossing her mind that made the warm fluttering of her stomach slow.

What were they going to do next year if they missed each other this much now, when the only thing that had been cutting into their time together any more than normal was an influx of homework and quidditch practice three times a week?

The next school year was not a topic they liked to spend much time on. Carmilla would be finishing her seventh year and graduating at the end of this year, and Laura would be alone at Hogwarts for her seventh next year. Laura would have JP and Kirsch of course, but Carmilla wouldn’t be there. They weren’t sure of the logistics yet on how they were going to deal with hardly seeing each other. All they had decided on was that they would push through it and not let it change anything. And that they’d write a lot. 

But even still, Laura’s heart ached at the thought of not seeing Carmilla every day at meals, or sharing quick kisses in the halls between classes or napping by the lake together when it got warmer. 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Carmilla asked quietly, tucking a strand of Laura’s hair behind her ear. 

Laura looked up. “Hmm?”

“You disappeared there for a minute,” Carmilla said, “what’re you thinking about?”

“Oh,” She let out a breath. “just next year,” She said quietly, “how much I’m going to miss you,”

Carmilla’s face softened, and she pulled Laura closer, bumping their heads together gently with a sigh. “We’ll figure it out,” She said.

Laura breathed out a small laugh. “Since when are you the optimistic one?”

Carmilla chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “Seems you’ve rubbed off on me,” She said with a smirk. The smirk soon faded though, and was replaced by a serious look. “You know, I have been thinking lately, about getting a flat in Hogsmede after I graduate,” She said, her voice growing quiet.

Laura looked up at her, her eyes wide. “You mean..?”

“I’d always be close by if you needed me,” Carmilla said, continuing on before she lost her nerve, heat creeping up her neck. “and we could see each other on Hogsmede weekends,”

“You’d do that?” Laura asked softly, feeling a lump in her throat. 

“Of course,” Carmilla said, looking a little confused. “I love you.” She ducked her head a little. “I don’t want to be far apart any more than you do. I can just apparate to wherever I wind up worki--”

Carmilla let out a grunt, her face suddenly clasped between Laura’s hands, the little Hufflepuff’s lips firmly pressed to her own. Carmilla smiled into the kiss and hauled her in impossibly closer, her hands fisting into the back of Laura’s sweatshirt. 

Laura pulled back after a moment, her lips swollen and pink as she smiled at the dazed look on Carmilla’s face. “I love you too,” She said softly, her cheeks growing redder, even after the kiss. “so much,” 

Carmilla smiled, tucking Laura’s tousled hair behind her ear. They’d only recently told each other that, and hearing Laura say she loved her was still a bit of a novelty. It still made her pause and made heat bloom in her stomach. 

Carmilla didn’t think that it would ever stop making that heat bloom.

She didn’t mind that so much.

\--------

They spent the rest of the afternoon taking in the sun and cuddling, kissing and drinking cocoa, eating the sandwiches and cookies Laura got from the kitchens. They took their time savoring each other and their time alone, knowing that it might be a while before they got any time alone like this, what with the quidditch season fast approaching, and Carmilla’s looming N.E.W.T. exams and all the preparation that would require. 

When the sun began to dip behind the trees, Laura sat up, disentangling herself from Carmilla’s arms. Carmilla let out a whine of protest and tugged gently at the back of Laura’s sweater, trying to get her to lay down again.

“Why’d you get up?” Carmilla murmured, her voice gravely from the half-asleep state they’d been in for the past two hours. 

“It’s getting dark and the feast is going to start soon,” Laura said, packing up the few things they’d brought down to the lake with them. 

Carmilla groaned, sitting up slowly. Their day together had gone by far quicker than she liked, and she had mixed feelings about going up to the castle. She’d much rather stay here and bask in the glow caused by their new plans for the future. 

“Come on, the house elves always make those caramel apples you like,” Laura said with a grin, “and honestly, I’m getting pretty hungry. You probably are too,”

“A bit,” Carmilla said with a tired smile. She wrapped her hand around Laura’s before Laura could get up, and pulled her close for a kiss. 

Laura hummed against Carmilla’s lips, contentment blooming for the hundredth time in her chest that day. “I love you,” She said as they broke apart, gently bumping her head against Carmilla’s.

Carmilla couldn’t hold back her grin, and, pressed her nose to Laura’s cheek. “I love you too,”

\-------

Soon enough, the two were dressed in their school robes, Laura’s broom safely tucked away under her bed in the Hufflepuff dorm. Laura and Carmilla walked hand in hand towards the Hufflepuff table, where JP, Kirsch and Danny were already seated, and settled into their spots.

The Great Hall was decked to the nines in decorations as it always was on this night of the year. Jack-o-lanterns lined the tables and a colony of bats swarmed about overhead. The usual floating candles were replaced with more jack-o-lanterns, and the tables were heaped with platters upon platters of food. 

Laura and Carmilla were seated beside each other, across from LaFontaine, Perry, and Danny, all of whom they were receiving odd looks from.

“Okay, you two are extra disgusting tonight, what’s up?” LaFontaine finally asked halfway through dinner, narrowing their eyes at the two of them as they set down their fork. 

“I have to agree, it’s kind of nauseating,” Danny said through a mouthful of roast chicken. 

Laura glanced at Carmilla, her neck growing warm. She hadn’t really realized it, but they were right. Her and Carmilla were pressed shoulder to shoulder, their hands tangled together beneath the table, and Carmilla had been whispering to her all through dinner, the tip of her nose brushing her hair every time. Their intertwined hands rested on Carmilla’s thigh, and Laura had been stroking her thumb back and forth against Carmilla’s skin for the last hour. 

“We just...made some plans,” Laura said with a jerky shrug, her cheeks growing pink. 

“Oh yeah, what kind of plans?” LaFontaine asked, raising an eyebrow as a devilish grin took over their features. 

“LaFontaine, leave them be,” Perry said, nudging their arm. 

“Yeah, Frankenstein,” Carmilla smirked, causing Laura to laugh under her breath. “don’t you have some project that you’re inevitably going to blow up to think about?”

“Probably, but that’s not the point,” LaFontaine said, still fixing them both with an imploring stare. “Laura?”

“Sorry LaF,” She grinned, “I’m not telling,” 

Carmilla leaned towards Laura’s ear again as Laura giggled at LaFontaine’s frustrated groan. “I like this being our secret,” She whispered.

Laura’s eyes flicked to Carmilla, and she gently bumped her temple against Carmilla’s forehead. “Me too,”


End file.
